


Living Rearrangements

by misura



Category: Premium Rush (2012)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Multi, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa straightens things out. So to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Rearrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/gifts).



> prompt: _Wilee/Vanessa/Nima, grateful_

"Three cracked ribs," Wilee said. He didn't feel good, exactly - the doctors had given him some painkillers, but he didn't like them and he didn't feel like the pain was all that bad anyway, so.

So possibly, he should have thought about all this a bit more.

"It's no problem," Nima said. Her kid stared at Wilee like he was a new pet she'd brought home or something; a bit shy and a bit scared, even, maybe, but also a lot curious.

Wilee resolved to do what he could to make sure the kid wouldn't grow up to be a lawyer - although bike messenger didn't sound like the healthiest of careers either, right now.

"Hey," Vanessa said. "You should be in the hospital right now."

"Raj gave me forty," Wilee said. "Not forty thousand. Besides, I'm fine." More like: _besides, I need to save up to get my bike fixed_ but hey. Same thing, more or less.

"Yup." Vanessa grinned. Wilee reminded himself that, yeah, three cracked ribs.

Sucked to be him, right now, clearly. "Look, Nima, you paid me to make a delivery, and I made it. No biggie. It's not like you owe me anything."

"You do need someone to look after you," Vanessa said. "At least for a couple of days."

"It will be good to spend more times with Shen," Nima said. "I am happy to do it. I have already arranged for time off at work, so this will be no trouble at all."

"Well, thanks. Seriously. I owe you one."

 

"Does it sound weird if I say I miss living with her?" Vanessa asked, nearly four months later.

"Does it sound weird if I say I miss her bringing me breakfast in bed?" Wilee asked. His ribs were all better now, which was great, and his bike was as good as new, which was even greater.

"Yeah," Vanessa said. "Kind of. I mean, hello. Possessive girlfriend over here."

"You're not possessive." Wilee knew he was, kind of. Depending on who else was involved. Didn't think he'd ever have forgiven Manny making a serious move.

Well, more serious than acting like a pal and offering up to play taxi cab for her furniture and stuff, but that was innocent enough, more or less. Wilee didn't have a car, although he figured he might have talked someone into letting him have one for a couple of hours.

"Am too."

"No, you're not," Wilee said. "And no, by the way. To your original question."

"Thanks." Vanessa sighed. Still bothered by this whole roommate thing, clearly, although Wilee hadn't picked up any hints indicating she wanted _him_ to audition for the part or something.

Well, Nima was pretty great, so fair enough. "Welcome," he said.

 

"So I found this place," Vanessa said, stirring her tea. "Three bedrooms, lots of space."

"Three bedrooms?" Nima asked absently, poking at her pie with a small fork. "That is a lot."

"Yeah." Vanessa dug up her phone, scrolled to the pictures she'd made. "Rent's not cheap, either, but, you know. It's a nice place, and if we split it, I figure we're gonna be okay."

Not really the best way to pop the question, in hindsight, she felt. Wilee rubbing off on her, most likely - no brakes, just full speed ahead and no looking back.

Seemed to work pretty good at keeping him from crashing, most of the time. When he wasn't being chased by some douche bag cop.

"You and ... Wilee?" Nima asked.

Vanessa blinked, then realized that yeah, fair enough. She'd named no names, and she and Wilee were pretty tight again, these days. Got Raj rolling his eyes when he thought they weren't looking at him, which was mildly annoying.

Got Manny looking pissed off for a solid week which was amusing, and she supposed a bit flattering. Manny was okay - vain as a peacock and ten times as arrogant, but still okay. He'd moved on nice and easy by now, safely back to being in love with the man in the mirror and his divine thighs.

"I was thinking you and me, actually," she said. "If you're game. I mean, I kind of prefer having a roommate I can swap clothes with, know what I'm saying?"

"Yes." Nima nodded. Smiled a bit strangely, like her mind was miles away or something. "It is just - are you sure?"

"Totally sure," Vanessa said. "Look, you don't like the place, you don't like the place."

"It looks nice," Nima said, having accepted Vanessa's phone and flipping through the pictures. "Spacious. Thank you for thinking of me, Vanessa. It means a lot."

"It just means you're the best roommate ever and you spoilt me for everyone else."

 

"I don't know," Wilee said, which was not entirely true. "It just feels weird." That was.

"What, you're shy now all of a sudden?" Vanessa asked. "Trust me, walls aren't that thin."

"It's not that." He didn't think it was that, anyway. It was tricky to tell. "It's not _just_ that, anyway."

"But it's got to do with Nima," Vanessa said.

"I like Nima," Wilee said quickly. Too quickly, maybe, even if, well, he did like Nima. Not in the sense that he'd want to cheat on Vanessa with her - and she'd never let him, anyway, and Vanessa'd kill him if he ever thought about it, probably, so really, there was no problem here. At all.

"I like her, too," Vanessa said. She didn't ask _so what?_

"So we both like Nima." Statement of the obvious.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom, if you want," Vanessa said. "It's empty. Shen didn't want it - too big for him."

"Thanks." Not exactly the plan he'd had, coming over. Spending the night in his girlfriend's guest room. Alone.

"Yeah," Vanessa said, because she'd always been able to read his mind, a little.

 

"Don't think we woke up the little guy, do you?" Wilee asked. "I mean, things got pretty loud there."

"Yeah," Vanessa said. "For a second there, I thought the two of us were a bit too much for you to handle."

Nima grinned.

"Really? I didn't notice you were having second thoughts at any point."

Vanessa shrugged. "I was confident you'd rise to the challenge."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"And if you hadn't, I figured me and Nima just could've figured out something fun to do for just us two."

"I'm sure you could have," Wilee said.


End file.
